Forever
by Ice-cy
Summary: Si iris madu itu bersikap manis hari ini. Ah, aku suka dia yang seperti itu. / Bodoh! Bodoh sekali aku membiarkan itu terjadi di depan mataku! / Grimm x femIchi


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Family, Angst

Note: Cerita ini adalah sebuah cerita yang aslinya adalah fanfiksi SasuHina. :D Saya hanya mengubahnya menjadi GrimmIchi, karena saat ini sedang kekurangan grimmIchi yang angst. =.=

Semoga saja tidak aneh. XD

Ini dia, Grimmjow x fem-Ichigo

.

.

Forever

.

.

Cip cip cip

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah tirai kamar seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah. Ia hanya menggeliat sesaat sekadar menanggapi sambutan selamat pagi dari sang mentari. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tenggelam di balik selimutnya.

Cklek!

Mendengar seseorang yang mendekatinya, rasa malasnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Sudah 5 tahun ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia tak bosan, begitu pula dengan wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Benar-benar malas untuk bangun. Bahkan jika bisa, ia tak ingin bangun dan menarik wanita disampingnya untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Ia akan benar-benar melakukan itu jika bukan karena takut tak diacuhkan oleh wanitanya karena ia berani menyeretnya ke tempat tidur lagi.

"Tuan Jaegerjaques..." Panggilnya dengan kelembutan, "Aku tahu Anda sudah bangun. Ini sudah cukup untuk bangun siang di hari libur."

"Hn..." Ia menjawab dengan nada seolah-olah malas membuka mata.

"Aku tahu Anda sudah bangun. Baiklah. Itu berarti Anda melewatkan makanan kesukaan Anda." Godanya.

"Eh?" Lelaki itu menyingkap selimut dr wajahnya. Masih berpura-pura malas untuk bangun.

"Hm?" Wanita itu tersenyum dengan nada tanya.

"Baiklah, aku bangun. Tapi...bisakah aku mendapatkan itu?"

"Lima tahun bersamamu, tak mungkin aku tak hafal kebiasaanmu, tuan Jaegerjaques." Ucapnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir tuan Jaegerjaques di depannya. Si Jaegerjaques tersenyum sesaat.

"_I love you...my love..."_

"_Love you too..._" Balas wanita itu.

Wajah yang tampak dingin jika di mata orang lain itu, tampak ramah jika di depan wanitanya. Senyumnya, tak ia berikan ke sembarang orang. Kehangatan sikapnya, hanya pada wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tak peduli pada wanita-wanita di luar sana yang memuja ketampanan dan sikap _cool_-nya. Ia tak peduli pendapat wanita lain. Hanya peduli pada pendapat wanitanya. Ia akan menjadi dingin seperti musim salju di depan wanita lain, tapi menjadi sehangat musim semi ketika di depannya. Ia adalah laki-laki yang angkuh untuk wanita lain, tapi begitu romantis untuk nyonya Jaegerjaquesnya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan nyonya Jaegerjaques merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju ruang makan. Nyonya Jaegerjaques, dan nona Jaegerjaquesnya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Tou-chan malas! Huh!" Protes si Nona Jaegerjaques sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Gemas. Itulah yang ada di benak Grimmjow.

"Hukum _tou-chan_, Chi." Timpal Ichigo, sang Nyonya Jaegerjaques diiringi tawa kecil.

"Wah, rupanya tuan putri-tuan putriku berencana menghukumku ya, hm?"

"Huh!" Lagi, Chi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Chi saja sudah bangun dan membantu _kaa-chan_."

"Benarkah?" Grimmjow tersenyum.

"Iya!" Chi menjulurkan lidah, menanggapi candaan ayahnya.

"Pintar sekali putri ayah." Grimmjow tersenyum tulus pada gadis berusia 3,5 tahun di depannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo makan. Kalau dingin, tidak enak loh." Sela Ichigo.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap keluarga Jaegerjaques itu.

Begitu hangat atmosfer diantara mereka. Ichigo, sudah menikah selama 5 tahun dengan Grimmjow dari keluarga Jaegerjaques setelah berpacaran hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu. Singkat bukan? Mereka pun dulu kenal karena ketidaksengajaan.

Lima tahun lalu, Grimmjow bertemu Ichigo saat acara festival kembang api. Saat itu Ichigo tengah mencari-cari Karin, adik kandungnya, yang tersesat. Saat tengah mencari-cari, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia berusaha menarik diri, namun gagal. Laki-laki itu terlalu kuat. Ditambah lagi suasana yang ramai dan karena _kimono_ yang ia kenakan. Tiba di depan sebuah salah satu penjual, barulah laki-laki itu berhenti.

"La- eh?" Grimmjow tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu melihat seorang gadis tak dikenal terengah-engah di depannya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

"Kk...kau yang si...hah..apa?" Jawab Ichigo, "Kau tt...tiba-tiba saja menarikku!" Ichigo kesal. Tapi ia hanya bisa tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya justru bengong.

Grimmjow masih mengamati gadis bermata hazel itu. Wajahnya yang mungil terbingkai beberapa helai rambut oranye panjangnya, sedang yang lainnya dijepit ke atas di belakang. Cantik. Pikir Grimmjow.

Karena tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya Ichigo meninggalkan Grimmjow dan kembali mencari Karin. Grimmjow pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun terlambat, gadis itu sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan orang yang memadati festival. Ia pun teringat hal yang harus dilakukannya. Mencari Ulquiorra, saudara tirinya, yang hilang karena dia salah menarik orang.

Penasaran akan gadis itu, Grimmjow mencari tahu. Bukan hal yang sulit. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah dapat menemukan Ichigo. Ternyata ia seorang guru TK di TK Himawari yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang dirasakan Grimmjow. Selama satu minggu, ia berusaha mendekati Ichigo.

Niat dan sikap baiknya, untung saja ditanggapi dengan baik pula oleh Ichigo. Entah karena apa, lambat laun ia juga jatuh hati pada Grimmjow. Tepat seminggu setelah usahanya mendekati Ichigo, Grimmjow melamarnya. Diwakili setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah cincin, Grimmjow melamar Ichigo untuk menjadi istrinya. Ya, istri, bukan pacar. Grimmjow sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada sosok Ichigo. Dia tak peduli meski baru mengenal gadis itu sebentar. Ia hanya peduli, ia tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Ichigo menerima lamaran Grimmjow yang mendadak itu. Tapi tetap saja, akhirnya jari manis Ichigo dihiasi cincin dari Grimmjow. Bagi Grimmjow, cinta bisa dijalin setiap waktu. Hatinya benar-benar sudah terpaut pada bidadari itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, tadi Shiro menelfon. Dia mengajakmu keluar." Ujar Ichigo sembari membereskan meja makan.

"Hn. Mau apa si baka itu?"

"Mungkin saja dia ingin sekadar berbicara dengan sesama pria."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

"Oh iya. Grimmjow..."

"Hn?"

"Nanti aku ke rumah Orihime, dia memintaku untuk membantunya bersiap."

"Pertunangannya dengan Ishida? Perlu aku antar?"

"Iya. Eh...tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," Ichigo pergi ke dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. "Chi, nanti main di rumah _Obaa-san_ dulu ya?"

"_Baa-chan_? Ya, Chi mau!" Sahutnya kegirangan.

"Baiklah, nanti _kaa-chan_ antar."

"Ichigo, aku pergi pukul 8."

"Iya, Grimmjow. Tapi jangan lupa kau mandi..." Goda Ichigo dengan sedikit tawa kecil, "Jika tidak, Shiro tak akan mau duduk dekat denganmu."

"Hn? Apa kau sedang mengejekku, Nyonya Jaegerjaques?" Ucap Grimmjow, yang entah sejak kapan, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Ichigo. Ichigo memang sudah terbiasa atas tingkah Grimmjow yang sering mengagetkannya. Walaupun sudah terbiasa, ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah hilang darinya, yaitu rona merah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya setiap Grimmjow memperlakukannya dengan mesra. Meski itu hanya sebuah pelukan seperti sekarang ini.

"Dasar kepiting rebus," goda Grimmjow setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Ichigo, dan tentu saja membuat wajah Ichigo semakin merah, "Aku pergi dulu ya...Ichigo-ku." Bisik Grimmjow dengan nada mesra.

"Ii...iya..." Jawabnya yang masih belum melepas dari rona di wajahnya. Tapi sebelum Grimmjow sempat membuka pintu, Ichigo menarik bajunya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, Ichigo, hm?"

Tak menjawab, Ichigo tiba-tiba mengecup singkat pipi Grimmjow. Membuat Grimmjow keheranan. Tentu saja ini bukan kebiasaan. Jarang sekali Ichigo memberinya ciuman atas kemauannya sendiri. "Hati-hati di jalan ya?" Pesan Ichigo.

Grimmjow tersenyum, "Iya," Ia membuka pintu, "Kau juga, Ichigo."

Sepanjang perjalanan Grimmjow masih teringat perlakuan Ichigo tadi. Senyuman geli, senang, dan rasa heran bercampur. Ia lalu membawa mobilnya melaju ke kediaman Uzumaki. Hari ini ia diajak si pirang itu membicarakan sebuah bisnis dan pasti sedikit pembicaraan antar lelaki. Apa itu? Author juga tak tahu, karena bukan laki-laki...hehe *diinjek-injek*. Grimmjow memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah sampai di depan kediaman Shirosaki. Shiro pun juga sudah menunggunya. Setelah Shiro masuk ke mobil, mereka melaju ke tempat tujuan. Rupanya mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat bukit. Suasana yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran meski sambil membicarakan bisnis.

Duk!

Sebuah suara yang mengisyaratkan mobil Grimmjow menabrak sesuatu, membuat Grimmjow melihat kaca spion. Rupanya ia menabrak sebuah pohon saat terlalu mundur memarkir mobilnya. Setelah sedikit memajukan mobil, ia turun untuk mengecek bagian belakang mobilnya. Untung tak apa. Tapi perhatiannya justru lebih tertuju ke bawah, pada ban mobilnya. Rupanya, ban mobil Grimmjow berada tepat di sedikit semak _daisy_, dan membuat beberapa _garbera daisy _berwarna oranye patah.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada istrinya yang bersurai oranye. Sejenak perasaannya menjadi cemas. Tapi segera ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu.

"Ada apa, Grimm?" Tegur Shiro.

"Tak apa."

Mereka lalu mengambil sebuah tempat di beranda kafe. Empat jam sudah cukup lama bagi 2 pria itu untuk membicarakan masalah serius. Sebenarnya kali ini Shiro ingin meminta pertimbangan Grimmjow. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan untuk istrinya, Ulquiorra yang juga merupakan adik tiri Grimmjow, 2 minggu lagi di peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-5 tahun.

"Hei, Grimm! Bagaimana kalau kita memberikan kejutan untuk Ulquiorra dan Ichigo bersamaan?" Usul Shiro tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Ulang tahun pernikahan kita jatuh di hari yang sama, kita beri saja kejutan bersamaan."

"Hn..." Grimmjow berpikir sejenak, "tak buruk, kupikir. Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Bagus!"

Dengan gaya ala bapak-bapak, eh gaya ala pria dewasa, mereka mulai mendiskusikan kejutan untuk istri mereka. Ya, mereka ingin memberikan hal spesial untuk bidadari masing-masing. Tak terasa matahari sudah condong ke barat. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketika mengemudikan mobilnya, Grimmjow tampak gelisah. Perasaannya makin tak karuan.

"Hei, Grimm! Kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, Shiro." Ujar Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba menepikan mobil di dekat sebuah perempatan jalan. Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menghubungi rumah ayahnya. Ia menanyakan Chi, namun ayahnya mengatakan bahwa Chi baik-baik saja.

"Ichigo..." Ia pun segera menghubungi Ichigo.

"Moshi moshi?" Sapa suara di seberang telfon.

"Ichigo, kau dimana?"

"Aku di sebuah toko sedang menemani Orihime. Ia bingung sekali memilih aksesoris."

"Hn. Ya sudah, hati-hati, Ichigo."

"Iya..."

Grimmjow menghela napas panjang. Seakan baru lepas dari sebuah kesulitan.

"Grimm?"

"Tak apa, Shiro."

"Dari tadi kau tampak aneh. Ada masalah?"

"Hn. Perasaaku hanya sedikit tidak nyaman."

"Aku saja yang mengemudi. Kau istirahatlah."

"Hn."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan bertukar posisi. Mengemudi dengan kondisi seperti itu, memang tidak baik bagi Grimmjow.

Ckiiit!

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari arah belakang. Spontan Grimmjow menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rupanya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan.

Orang-orang tampak berkerumun, mencoba membantu. Awalnya Grimmjow ingin tak peduli, tapi ia tiba-tiba melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang. "Orihime...Ichigo!"

Ia segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu. Begitu menerobos dinding manusia di depannya, tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"ICHIGOOO!"

Tanpa aba-aba, ia membawa wanita yang beberapa detik lalu tergeletak di jalan setelah tubunya terhempas karena ditabrak sebuah mobil. Degub jantungnya semakin cepat. Aliran darah Grimmjow juga seakan mendesir lebih kencang. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia membawa...Ichigo, wanita yang menjadi korban itu, ke mobilnya.

"Shiro! Cepat ke rumah sakit terdekat! CEPAAT!"

"Ii...iya, Grimm."

Shiro melaju kencang di jalanan. Ia tak henti-hentinya membunyikan klakson membelah jalanan. Grimmjow di belakang, mendekap erat Ichigo yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ichigo! Bertahan! Bertahanlah! Kumohon..." Grimmjow semakin erat mendekap Ichigo.

"Grimm...ukh...Grimmjow..."

"Sudah, diam saja kau!" Ia membentak pelan pada Ichigo.

"...Grimm..." Ichigo tampak kesulitan berbicara.

"Ya...Ichigo?" Grimmjow semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya.

"_Aishiteru..."_ Ucap Ichigo seakan itu terakhir kalinya ia bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

"_Aishiteru yo..."_ Perasaan Grimmjow semakin tak karuan.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Shiro segera memanggil paramedis untuk menolong Ichigo tanpa perintah. Grimmjow membaringkan Ichigo di tempat tidur di ruang ICU. Ingin menemani Ichigo. Tapi ia tak mendapat izin. Tak henti-hentinya ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu ICU.

"Grimm, tenanglah..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Itu terjadi di depan mataku, tapi aku tak bisa menghindarkannya dari bahaya!"

"Itu diluar kuasamu, Grimm."

"Aku benar-benar suami yang tak berguna! Arrgghhh!" Grimmjow menjambak frustasi rambutnya. Dinding di hadapannya pun tak luput dari lampiasan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal. Ichigo celaka di depan matanya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tuan Jaegerjaques?" Tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Ya?" Grimmjow bergegas menghampirinya.

"Silahkan masuk. Yang lain, mohon tunggu diluar."

Grimmjow bergegas memasuki ruangan. Tak jauh dari pintu, ia melihat istrinya terbaring lemah. Ia mendekati Ichigo dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Ichigo..." Panggil Grimmjow lemah.

"Hm...kk...kau cengeng, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow membelai lembut pipi Ichigo. Diciumnya kening Ichigo. Lagi, air mata meleleh di pipi Grimmjow, "Ma...af..." Hati Grimmjow semakin sakit, "Aku...aku tak bisa menjagamu...hikss..."

"Grimmjow...bisakah aku mendapat sebuah pelukan?"

"Tentu..." Grimmjow merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Ichigo, "Apapun untukmu..."

"Jaga dirimu dan Chi baik-baik ya, Grimmjow?"

"Diam! Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku. Kau tak boleh ingkar janji..."

"Nghm.. Iya..." Jawab Ichigo. Lalu Grimmjow merasakan tangan Ichigo membalas pelukannya, "Maaf..." Ucap Ichigo lirih. Tapi tak sampai ke telinga Grimmjow.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tak akan aku biarkan kau mengingkari janjimu," Grimmjow tercekat, "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Ichigo. Pasti!"

"Uhm..."

"Kau harus! Aku tak bisa kalau tak ada kau." Grimmjow mempererat dekapannya, "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin sendiri..."

Dekapan Ichigo melemah, "Aku mengantuk, Grimmjow..."

"Tidak!" Grimmjow melihat monitor kardiograf, "Jangan, kumohon. Tidak...! Dokter!"

Terlambat. Sesaat sebelum dokter menyentuh Ichigo, monitor yang memantau detak jantung Ichigo sudah menjadi garis lurus. Alat pacu jantung pun sudah tidak bisa memberikan harapan untuk wanita berambut oranye itu.

"ICHIGOO!" Grimmjow kembali histeris. Ia mendekap erat-erat tubuh Ichigo, "Bangun, Ichigo! Kau pasti bercanda, kan? Bangun, Ichigo!" Hanya suara Grimmjow yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"_Tou-chan._.." Chi mendekati Grimmjow, "_Kaa-chan_?" Tanya Chi yang entah mengapa air mata membasahi pipinya.

Grimmjow kembali memeluk erat Chi, "Ma...af, Chi..." Desis Grimmjow. Hanya maaf. Hanya kata maaf yang Grimmjow bisa ucapkan untuk mewakili rasa bersalahnya, kesedihannya, juga merasa bodoh atas dirinya. Sedangkan Chi, ia hanya bisa terdiam.

Sejak Ichigo disemayamkan sampai dimakamkan, ia tak menampakkan diri. Ia tak mampu menatap tubuh rapuh istrinya yang kini terbujur kaku itu. Kesedihan dan rasa bersalahnya terlalu egois untuk bisa membuat Grimmjow mengalah melepaskan wanita itu.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Hari ini, tepat dua minggu setelah meninggalnya Ichigo. Hari ini pula, tepat lima tahun ia dan Ichigo hidup bersama, andai Ichigo masih di sisinya.

Greek..

Grimmjow mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Ia berjalan tanpa semangat hidup meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak ada orang yang ia jumpai ketika mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Tak acuh, ia melanjutkan langkah. Cuaca tampak mendung seperti akan turun hujan. Lagi-lagi ia tampak tak acuh. Ia berjalan ke tempat istrinya. Makam. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Ia meraih sesuatu dari sakunya. Rupanya sebuah kalung. Ya, rencananya itu adalah hadiah kejutan untuk Ichigo. Grimmjow meletakkan kalung itu di depan nisan Ichigo.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-5, Ichigo..." Ucap Grimmjow dengan senyum miris.

Ia lalu diam. Hingga hujan turun, ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau meninggalkanku. Sendiri."

Rutukan kesedihan masih menyelimuti sang Jaegerjaques. Sendiri. Separuh napasnya bagai diambil paksa. Belahan jiwanya telah diambil kembali. Tapi mau tak mau, ia harus menerima itu.

**~OWARI~**

**~OMAKE~**

Rintik hujan masih setia menemani sosok lelaki yang tengah terdiam di depan makam itu.

**Ichigo Jaegerjaques**

Sebaris nama yang mampu membuat air matanya meleleh seketika. Wanita bersurai oranye itu, kini tak ada disisinya lagi. Tak akan ada lagi senyuman hangat dan kecupan mesra setiap pagi. Tak akan bisa ia lihat lagi rona merah di pipi wanita yang paling ia cintai. Tak akan ada lagi yang selalu menenangkannya saat ia tengah tertelan emosi. Dan...tak ada lagi sosok yang selalu ada untuknya.

Perlahan ia mendekat. Dikecupnya batu nisan itu, "_You are the first and the last. Love you forever.._."  
Ya, tak akan ada pula yang mampu menggantikan wanita itu dihatinya.

Lelehan dari matanya kini bercampur air hujan yang semakin deras. Hari pun semakin gelap. Tapi tak se-inchi-pun ia berniat beranjak dari tempat itu. Tak peduli meski dingin menyelimutinya. Tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dinginnya tubuh wanita yang ia dekap di terakhir kali kesempatannya. Begitu dingin.

"_Kami-sama_, kini Kau telah meminta dia kembali," ia mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, "tapi kuharap, dia masih bisa hadir di hidupku." Air matanya semakin tak terbendung. Begitu berat dirinya melepaskan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kecil berbarengan dengan kecipak air yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Tou-san_..." Panggilnya pelan pada lelaki yang masih bergeming di tempatnya itu, "_Tou-san_..." ulangnya.

Bukan karena tak mendengar, tapi karena ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Tak lama ia tak merasakan lagi tetes hujan. Rupanya sebuah payung menghalanginya. Ia menoleh. Ditatapnya gadis kecil itu. Dibelainya dengan sayang pipi mungilnya. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis kecil itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

"_Tou-san_ jangan menangis," ia balas memeluk, "Nanti _Kaa-san_ sedih." Ucapnya penuh kepolosan, namun terdengar seakan ia tau semuanya.

"Iya, Chi." Kini senyum lembut menghiasi wajah stoicnya.

_'Kami-sama_, ternyata kau tak mengambil ia sepenuhnya. Aku lupa masih ada Chi. Sosoknya yang persis seperti ibunya. Mata hazelnya, senyum hangatnya, juga kelembutan tutur katanya.' Batinnya.

"_Tou-san_, ayo pulang. _Tou-san_ bisa sakit."

"Iya..." Dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Kaa-san_, Chi dan _tou-san_ pulang dulu ya..."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, Chi!"

"Iya!"

Mereka pun berjalan pergi. Lelaki itu kini merasa lebih baik. Masih ada Chi, cahaya cinta mereka berdua. Ia harus bisa bangkit kembali, dan menjaga Chi.

"Kaa-san juga mencintai kalian..." Ucap seorang wanita berambut oranye dari makam itu tadi. Kedua orang yang ia cintai, selalu mencintainya. Sebuah senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya. Dan sosoknya pun menghilang bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan.

.

.

Owari


End file.
